


Taking Care

by DiavenraNesus



Series: Tumblr Purge 2018 (Fuckmotheringfandomsagain) [7]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Animal Play, M/M, Swallowing, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiavenraNesus/pseuds/DiavenraNesus
Summary: “Now, now, those were human noises. A kitten doesn’t make human noises. (Y/n), show me what noises a kitten makes.”





	Taking Care

When people were introduced to your boyfriend, they tended to gush about how charming and how great care he took of you, falling over their feet to tell you about the respect he’s showing and how you should be lucky. They were quick to already call him your husband to be.

It was true that Konekomaru was very kind and treated with the most respect but what everyone seemed to assume was that just because he did all of these things, he had to be also very plain and gentle in the bedroom department, which he was absolutely not.

There was a reason why the saying “Silent waters are deep”, and he was a prime example for that. Konekomaru was the farthest thing away from being a vanilla guy as was humanly possible. People would be shocked by discovering that he was in fact very kinky but then again that was your delicious secret to keep.

He’s fully dressed which is a stark contrast to your state. You’re completely naked aside from the restraints he used on you.

But these weren’t just makeshift bondage that people used in the spur of a moment to spice up their sex lives. No, the ones Konekomaru used on you were those that needed a lot of preparation and an equal amount of money. He used them to create the perfect vision of you. Some fantasized on enslaving their partner but your boyfriend didn’t want you to be human when he was playing with you, he wanted you to turn into a kitten; a kitten had no control over a certain part of its body.

The restraints were padded under your knees and elbows and along the flesh of your arms and legs. This was necessary to protect them from the pressure they put on your body on these points because the bondage he had chosen to tie you up with put your hands next to your shoulders and your feet up to your hips, making you walk on your elbows and knees and imitating the body posture of an animal better than a human simply crawling ever could.

But that wasn’t everything. He had also gotten you a headband with a pair of ears, a color with your name on it and a leash and, last but not least, his favorite part: the anal plug with kitten tail. Now, what several plug tails lacked was to copy the movement of the real thing, which was given, but Konekomaru had chosen one that would occasionally move, imitating a cat’s tail in a mechanic way but that wasn’t even the best part about it.

Whenever it moved, the plug would start to vibrate against your prostate and if he happened to stroke against the fur, it would send light shocks in the same manner to the connected piece on your cock.

It didn’t take a genius to know that the tail alone was making him happier than it should do because ever since he encased your cock in it, he was stroking the tail relentlessly. There was something utterly humiliating about getting aroused in such a manner without him having to touch your own cock even once.

“Plea-Pleas-Ah!” you had tried to ask for permission to cum, knowing full well that he would punish you for not doing so but he had twisted the tail, sending the shockwave through your cock and making you gasp for air.

“Now, now, those were human noises. A kitten doesn’t make human noises. (Y/n), show me what noises a kitten makes.”

You swallowed, only thinking about a second about disobeying him before you did as told. “Nya-Nya~,” you meowed.

“That’s right. Now be a good pet for me and let me play with you.”

You wanted to be good, you really did but whenever he touched the tail, you couldn’t help but jerk away from him, not even the slaps on your ass could stop you from doing so.

“What’s wrong, kitten? Why so fuzzy? Need something to suck on to calm you down?”

He circled you and stopped in front of your face, unzipping his pants and taking his cock out, putting it against the tip of your lips, letting you taste the precum on the head.

“Do you want it?”

You nodded.

“Then beg for it.”

You knew that he didn’t want actual words so instead, you rubbed your head against his cock, purring like a cat would when they wanted their owner’s affection.

“Open your mouth, kitty. That’s it,” he encouraged you as he inserted his erect cock into your mouth. It was heavy against your tongue and while the salty taste was still a little strange, you sucked him with vigor. Konekomaru’s fingers got tangled into your hair, slightly pushing off the cat ears, pushing you against his hips and making you swallow his cock further down your throat.

Playing with you had already excited him too much so he really didn’t come as a surprise when he was ready to cum only after a few moments of feeling your warm, tight throat around him, milking him with every swallow you did and teasing his shaft and head with every bob of your head.

His seed spilled in your mouth and his hand around your throat warned you to not swallow just yet, to wait until he had finished so he could watch you. His cock slipped out from your mouth and his thumb pushing against your lips told you to open your mouth. The white sperm had collected on your tongue and you were working to keep yourself from swallowing involuntarily, waiting for his command.

“Go ahead, swallow your treat.”

You closed your mouth again, obeyed his order and worked to get the sticky goo down your throat and opened your mouth once more to show him that you had done what he told you.

“Clean me, kitty.”

Your tongue ran over his head and shaft, cleaning him off the remains of your saliva and cum before swallowing that too. Konekomaru patted your head, which made electricity shoot straight to your own cock, making it twitch. It didn’t go unnoticed by him.

“Want me to take care of that?”

“Nya~,” you replied, rubbing your head against his leg before he went for your tail again.


End file.
